Magical Lyrical Yuuno!
by Kaijo
Summary: Upset at his lack of screentime, Yuuno makes a desperate choice to get back in the action...


Yuuno clung desperately. "Don't let me fall..."

"..." said Sven Arks, holding onto his hand, but it was slipping.

Again, the young archeologist pleaded: "Please... please...!"

But it was no good. Whether the hands just slipped, or whether Sven Arks let go, it wasn't known. Yuuno fell, screaming as he dropped into the pool of character sidelining...

Xx~~*~~xX

**Kaijo Anime Fanfiction Inc. Presents...**

Xx~~*~~xX

The doctor began unwrapping his patient. "Let's see how we did." But the patient grew upset at the slow pace and began frantically tearing off the bandages, and the doctor backed up a step, mouthing, "My god..."

"Mirror..." Yuuno requested, but when the doctor didn't move, demanded in a louder voice: "MIRROR!"

"Oh..." Yuuno said softly, taking in the reflection, head lowering. "Oh..."

It almost sounded like Yuuno was starting to cry, the doctor thought. "You have to understand that this was a very complicated procedure, Mr. Scrya."

"Ah heh heh heh heh heh heh," Yuuno broke out laughing, smashing the mirror.

"You see what I have to work with here!" the doctor wailed, indicating his low-grade devices and tools.

Yuuno continued to laugh, standing up. "Ahee hee hee hee hee hee hee!"

The doctor slumped down as Yuuno left the room, the laughter rising in pitch and volume...

Xx~~*~~xX

**Magical Lyrical Yuuno!**

Xx~~*~~xX

Yuuno stepped off the shuttle, having arrived at ground TSAB headquarters on Mid-childa. It felt good to be back, the young archeologist decided. Everything would be different and much better after the procedure. There would be no stopping the new Yuuno Scrya from reaching the top billings!

"Yuuno-kun, welcome ba-" Nanoha froze as she arrived with Fate and Vivio to greet the new arrival. She couldn't help but notice Yuuno had a nice pair of... eyes. A pair of happy, yet beautiful eyes. Or maybe there was sadness there, in which case she would do everything she could to make her old friend happy. Very happy.

"Nanoha?" Yuuno questioned. "Why are you drooling?"

14-year-old Vivio had been trying to hold it back, but eventually burst into tears and ran away.

"Yuu-no..." Fate said softly, realizing what friendship meant for the second time.

"Yes?" Yuuno replied, turning to look at her.

"Yuuno..." Fate replied again, blushing slightly, unable to turn her gaze away from those eyes.

"Mmm," Yuuno acknowledged.

"Yuuno!" Fate uttered a third time, beginning to smile.

"Yes..." Yuuno said, taking her hand.

"Your hand sure is warm...Yuuno..." Fate noted.

"I have to leave for now, but I'll talk to you two again later!" Yuuno told them, releasing Fate's hand and beginning to walk away.

"W-wait!" Fate called suddenly. "When I see you again, can I call your name?"

Yuuno turned, still smiling. "Of course!"

Nanoha continued to stare and drool, thinking about those beautiful eyes.

x~~*~~x

"Hey Chrono and Amy!" Yuuno called out and waved, passing the Admiral and his wife in the corridors.

"H-hey Y-Yuuno!" Chrono stuttered, staring in surprise; when did the ferret-changling start looking so... good? "Hey, can I talk to you later?"

He received an elbow to his gut from his wife. "Stop it! I know what you're thinking!"

"Honestly, honey, it's not what you think!" Chrono tried to protest.

"Hmph," she responded, then took another look at the retreating Yuuno's backside. "Although... Ack!" She slapped her cheeks. [Mustn't think that, mustn't think that, mustn't think that!]

"Honey?" Chrono questioned, beginning to smile. "You were thinkin-oof!"

Amy removed her elbow from her husband's side and grabbed his hand, blushing furiously. "Come on, we're leaving!"

x~~*~~x

Red warning lights flashed, as the alert was sounded: "This is a Priority One emergency, all able-bodied mages are to report to central Clanagan immediately! Repeat: This is a Priority One emergency, all able-bodied mages are to report to central Clanagan immediately! We are under attack!"

[At last!] Yuuno thought, pulling out a blue jewel. [A chance to really show off the new me!] Raising it above his head, he shouted, "Rising Heart, Set up!"

Soft blue light filled the corridor.

x~~*~~x

It was big.

Strike that, it was huge.

And green. And slimy. And had many tentacles. And it was leaving a trail of destruction in it's wake. And for some reason, most of the TSAB Aces were performing poorly against it.

"Fate-chan, can you move?" Nanoha called.

"I think she passed out!" Teana shouted. "And I can't get loose, either! These appendages are strong." Her facial expression changed. "Subaru, stop that!"

The cyborg girl pouted. "I can't help it, it's got my arms tied against you."

"But you can stop rubbing with your hand," Teana shot back furiously.

Subaru laughed nervously.

Signum sliced and chopped as the creature attempted to grab her, wondering why she felt a deep sense of dread. "Vita, why aren't you in here helping?"

From a short distance away, the Hammer Night floated, clearly upset. "Hayate said I wasn't allowed. Something about it not being decent."

Caro huffed beside her. "Me too. And Erio wasn't even allowed to come this far. Hayate said he had important work to take care of in a closed room with no windows or TV so he couldn't even watch. At least until he was older, whatever that means."

Zafira temporarily retreated, for some reason being one of the few not captured. "Well, we can't stop this thing by ourselves; we need more help." He paused. "Wait, is that...?"

"That's as far as you go!" Yuuno declared in a loud voice, new barrier jacket flapping in the wind. "If you won't release my friends, I'll have to make you!"

Signum froze. "That barrier jacket looks a lot like Na-" Her sentence was cut off as the creature grabbed her.

"Don't worry, guys!" the newly arrived mage called, taking aim with the Rising Heart staff. "I'll have you all free in a moment!"

"FERRET BUSTER!" the female voice from Rising Heart intoned.

"Blarghfobl!" the creature cursed as the azure beam struck him and exploded him into bits..

Yuuno provided floater fields to catch all the girls as they fell. "Are you guys alright?"

Teana didn't like how she landed. "SUBARU! Get your face out of my... huh?" To her surprise, the cyborg girl was gone in an instant. "Subaru?"

"Wow, Yuuno, you were soooo cool!" Subaru gushed, hearts in her eyes.

Teana suddenly felt oddly upset for some reason.

x~~*~~x

Yuuno strode into the Lieutenant Colonel's Office. "You wanted to see me?"

Hayate raised her head. "Yes, you've been causing quite a disturbance today. Everyone has noticed the... change in you."

The newly-empowered mage noted the facial expressions of the rest of the Wolkenritter: Zafira was staring, Vita was glaring, while Shamal and Signum seemed to have an odd-yet-evil look of impending satisfaction.

"Ah, heh, well, I needed to do something to improve myself!" Yuuno laughed nervously.

Lt. Col. Yagami wasn't amused... yet; she stood up and walked around her desk. "Yes, you were rather... impressive this afternoon. However, there are proper procedures that need to be followed if you plan to continue like that around my command."

Yuuno became nervous all of a sudden, but couldn't figure out why. "Procedures?"

Hayate grinned evilly and jumped at the archeologist-turned-combat-mage, grabbing and checking Yuuno's new assets. "Hmm, 34 C, am I right?"

The door suddenly swung open, dumping several girls to the floor.

"No fair, Hayate!" Nanoha shouted, clearly upset.

"Yuuuuunoooo..." Fate moaned, doing a good job impersonating a zombie while brandishing a whip.

"My turn next!" Subaru shouted, knocking Hayate out of the way and fondling.

Teana sat in a corner, pouting, going unnoticed. "Subaruuuuuu..."

Apparently, Yuuno-chan didn't quite understand all the implications of her sex-change operation...

Xx~~*~~xX

Author's notes:

This started with a brief thought of how Yuuno might get more screen time for himself. Sometimes I really gotta stop myself from following my ideas into dangerous areas... Oh, and grats to those that figured out what was going on before the end. :P

For those who don't know, it was revealed on one of the sound stage CDs that Hayate loves grabbing chests.

Vivio was upset because she developing a crush on the male version.

Vita was upset because Yuuno had a bigger chest.

Xx~~*~~xX

Bonus ending:

"Okay, he's ready for you now," the nurse told him, stepping into the waiting room.

Chrono stood up nervously, hoping this doctor was as good as Yuuno told him.

"Good luck, honey!" Amy called, still blushing lightly.


End file.
